


Tangled Thoughts

by ErzsebethBatoriova



Series: Thirty Minutes [7]
Category: Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Canon Related, Gen, Half-Vampires, Headcanon, One Shot, Short One Shot, Suicidal Thoughts, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 12:37:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20724326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErzsebethBatoriova/pseuds/ErzsebethBatoriova
Summary: This piece takes place after Michael learns that he had, in fact, drunk David’s blood; however it is a Star focused story.





	Tangled Thoughts

As soon as Michael laughed at her request for help, she bolted. She didn’t look back as she flew out of the bedroom and into the night once more. Even as the shadows swallowed her, she heard both Michael and his brother call out to her.

_“Star?!”_

_“Don’t kill anybody until we get back to you!”_

Ha! Even after she painfully expressed how every night proved more difficult for her to resist, it was so easy for them to tell her not to kill anyone. Nobody had any idea what it was like to be in her position. That was why she told Michael it wasn’t too late for him, because he hadn’t been like her that long. The same could be said for Laddie as well, having been a half not that much longer than Michael, but he was also just a boy. Laddie enjoyed hanging out with David and the others, particularly Paul and Dwayne. It would be all too easy for him to slip up and feed on someone’s blood. She, on the other hand, had been trapped as half-vampire for weeks. Every night being awake was absolute torture. Being surrounded by people and the sensual lull of blood being pumped in their veins threatened to drive her insane. David knew this, yet he pushed her to go out night after night, hoping she would give in.

She thought she made progress by sparing Michael’s life on the night she was supposed to kill him. Maybe, just maybe, he could help her escape. Safety in numbers, after all, but his reaction to her appeal crushed her. Though, Michael did have every right to be mad at her. It was her fault he was in this mess. If she hadn’t lured him, hadn’t involved the Lost Boys; if she could only defy David more than just that one time…

More tears spilled down her cheeks as she arrived at the edge of a fern trail miles away from Michael’s home. She was grateful for the stillness, because it meant no bombardment of blood anywhere. She wasn’t sure how much more crying she could do. What good would it do, anyway? She was weak. David knew that, and he was using that to his advantage. Give in, or…

_Give up._

Her throat tightened at the thought of just ending it all. She slowly sank to her knees until she sat on the ground. Before she ran away to Santa Carla, she thought about killing herself on a daily basis. Her parents continuously made sure to remind her of what a mistake she was. If she wasn’t getting struck by her mother, her father made her feel absolutely worthless with his cutting words. After years of unhappiness, she stopped giving into their abuse and just left. She didn’t give up, but she grew tired of being treated less than dirt. After packing a few essentials into a suitcase, she left behind her family, the few friends she did have, and the thought of barely graduating high school all together.

Too bad she couldn’t just up and leave now. Where could she go? If David’s powerful influence wouldn’t continue to haunt her every step of the way, the fact that she was a threat to every human around her was another reason not to venture out of town. She couldn’t bear the thought of killing someone just to ensure her own sanity. As much misery as life sent her way, she never wanted anyone to die.

Using the sleeve of her jacket, she wiped her cheeks dry. Her eyes stung, but no more tears were shed. She was beyond exhausted. Could a half-vampire kill themselves successfully? Or would their vampire side prevent them from doing so with its abilities to remain immortality resilient?

She was grateful that none of the boys invaded her thoughts, despite all the powers abilities they had. Would any of them even try to stop her from committing suicide? Or would they watch her make the attempt? There were a lot of things she didn’t know about them, secrets David kept from her. Would he actually let her in on those secrets any time soon? Would any of it actually change her mind about wanting this life to go on? Would she even be more welcoming to the thought of eternal life? Being kept in the dark while also being pressured to feed was anything but helpful to her, but she didn’t have the courage to tell David any of this. Others might be able to stand up to him, but not her. She hated herself for not being braver. If she was, she could have stood up to her mother and father eons ago. She might not have taken off from home. Life could have been different if she wasn’t so submissive.


End file.
